


Présence

by Angel_sama



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 2 du diptyque Absence/Présence.</p><p>Dalamar a repris possession de sa tour, mais il n'est pas le seul à être là. Et les courants d'air ont décidés de se montrer contrariants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Présence

Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon.  
Accrochant ses rayons toujours plus haut parmi les nuages, il laissait couler ses traînées d'or sur le monde, le forçant à s'éveiller…  
Dans la tour de Palanthas, Dalamar restait à l'abri sous sa couverture.  
Peu à peu, le jour prenait pourtant possession de sa chambre, mais protégé comme il l'était, l'elfe pouvait se permettre encore quelques instants de paresse…  
Bercé par ses rêves de la nuit, il savourait les restes de sommeil, et sans chercher à les retenir, les laissait s'égrainer lentement, les uns après les autres, tout en se souvenant de quelques bribes de ses rêves….  
Son shalafi, son précieux shalafi lui était revenu, enfin…  
Il n’était plus seul dans cette grande tour vide et froide, sans vie, uniquement hantée par les âmes en peine, ajoutée d’une autre, dans un corps de chair. A nouveau il menait avec lui mille expériences, avec lui il s’exerçait et….

Comme cette partie du songe revenait à sa mémoire, l’elfe s’étira dans son lit avec un soupir, se découvrant à demi…  
Il se revoyait franchir les marches qui le séparaient de la chambre de son maître, se glisser par l’entrebâillement léger de la porte, pour venir se glisser auprès de lui…Cette fois, même si les courants d’air se jouaient toujours de lui, il trouvait refuge dans les bras du mage à la peau dorée et aux cheveux de neige, il pouvait se noyer dans son regard, jusqu’à en perdre toute raison si bon lui semblait : seules les caresses du maître sur sa peau comptaient, seuls ses baisers sur sa peau enfiévrée par le désir présentaient une importance….  
L’elfe laissa filer un autre soupir avant d’ouvrir à demi les yeux. Un souffle de vent frais vint se loger au creux de ses reins, le faisant frissonner en lui rappelant que la couverture laissait nus ses épaules et son dos, jusqu’à la moitié de ses fesses fermes. A regret, il rattrapa sa literie et s’enfouit dessous, grognon.  
A présent, en plus de subir les assauts matinaux de ces fichus courant d’air, il se retrouvait avec certains problèmes d’ordres anatomiques qu’il n’avait pas le cœur à régler autrement qu’avec l’aide de sa main droite…Bien piètre façon de se débarrasser de ces roideurs matinales, de plus en plus courantes, induites pour la plupart par ses rêves délicieux autant que dénués de sens.  
Raistlin était à jamais perdu, prisonnier, ou mort peut être, aux mains de Takhisis…

Avec un nouveau soupir déchirant, l’elfe émergea de ses couvertures et ses draps, son lit bien fait la veille au soir réduit à présent à un tas de couvertures posées sur un matelas.  
Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il se défit de son cocon improvisé et décida qu'un bain brûlant lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
En peu de temps, sa baignoire fumait et une couche de mousse recouvrait l’eau parfumée – il restait un elfe après tout, il avait le goût des bonnes choses – et c’est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu’il se glissa dans l’eau, les yeux clos…  
Rapidement, ses muscles crispés se détendirent, relaxés par l’eau chaude, et avant longtemps, seule une partie bien précise de sa personne présentait encore une tension certaine…  
Avec un autre soupir, résigné celui-ci, Dalamar se décida finalement à laisser sa main s’aventurer sur sa peau. Se donnant quelques caresses à peine effleurées, il en vint rapidement au centre de son problème, peu désireux de prolonger les choses….  
A quoi bon ? L’amant auquel il rêvait n’entrerait jamais sur la pointe des pieds pour chasser sa main et la remplacer par la sienne, jamais ces quelques songes ne seraient autre chose que de simples fantasmes, à jamais irréalisables…  
Alors même que ces sombres pensées flottaient au bord de sa conscience, il prit rapidement son plaisir, le bien-être du bain chaud presque douché lui aussi…  
Pourtant, il resta encore un moment dans l’eau brûlante, savourant la paix relative qu’il trouvait à cet instant…

Il s’accorda encore quelques instants de rêverie, avant de se savonner et se rincer. Rapidement, il sauta hors de l’eau et s’enroula dans un long peignoir avec un autre frisson : il suffisait qu’il quitte son bain pour que la pièce s’emplisse de courants d’air, qui bien entendu ne pouvaient s’empêcher de venir se lover contre sa peau humide en une caresse lente et appliquée…  
Un instant, il avait caressé l’idée saugrenue que peut-être ces filets de vent étaient plus que de simples bouffées d’air traversant les vieilles pierres de la tour…Bien vite il l’avait abandonnée, riant de sa propre bêtise : il avait beau être un sorcier, et non des moindres, certaines choses frisaient le ridicule…  
Et pourtant…  
Son maître n’avait-il pas réussi à recréer la vie, dans les sous sol de la tour, alors même que la notion semblait impossible ?  
Certes, les résultats n’avaient pas été concluants à tous les points de vue, mais les faits restaient là : ces créatures étaient la preuve tangible et évidente que créer la vie était possible et faisable…  
Alors pour le reste….

L’elfe noir secoua doucement la tête. Se torturer ainsi ne menait et ne mènerait à rien, il le savait. Ca ne l’empêchait en rien de s’adonner à ce petit travers masochiste, et sur des bases très régulières, mais il finissait toujours par repousser ses idées saugrenues et ses faux espoirs, pour mieux y retourner le jour suivant…  
Il finit d’ajuster sa longue tunique de velours noir sur ses épaules, et referma la ceinture à sa taille : il était temps de refaire son stock d’herbes et de plantes, autant que celui de provisions. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi à se nourrir par intermittence…  
Rabattant sa capuche noire sur sa tête, masquant à demi son visage, il vérifia le poids de sa bourse d’argent, puis quitta la tour à regret.  
Il n’aimait pas quitter ce sanctuaire et se fondre au milieu des humains et autres voyageurs de passage qui faisaient leur chemin à Palanthas.  
La foule lui rappelait sa solitude, et il n’était pas rare qu’un porteur de message envoyé par Ladonna le poursuive dans les rues jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte la missive qu’il lui apportait.  
A chaque fois, le morceau de parchemin contenait peu ou prou les mêmes mots, si bien que l’elfe noir en commençait à se demander si l'ancienne chef de l'ordre des robes noires n’en avait pas un paquet de copies sur le coin de son bureau qu’elle lui faisait parvenir à intervalles réguliers…  
Toujours il y était question de revenir à la tour de Weyreth, de prendre un apprenti…En résumé simplement quelque chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à faire : remplacer son maître dans la tour de Palanthas…

Comme prévu, à peine avait-il mis le nez dehors et profité d'une courte demi-heure de tranquillité relative qu’un messager le suivait dans les rues appelant son nom sous le regard incrédule des passants qui s’écartaient d’un pas pour laisser passer le mage noir.  
Comme chaque fois, il finit par céder, agacé d’être suivi par un messager bruyant qui le faisait remarquer plus encore qu’il ne l’était déjà d’ordinaire…  
A bout de souffle à force de fendre la foule pour suivre les longues foulées du mage, le messager parvint enfin à sa hauteur et lui tendit le parchemin.

"- De la part de…  
"- Je sais." Le coupa simplement le mage de sa voix grave en prenant le parchemin des mains du messager. "Vous pouvez reprendre votre chemin."

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons, laissant le pauvre bougre planté sur le pavé de la rue, les yeux ronds, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait…On lui avait demandé de rapporter une réponse…  
Il se remit à courir après le destinataire de sa missive, au plus grand déplaisir de celui-ci.  
Un tantinet agacé, Dalamar s'arrêta à nouveau, et se retourna pour faire face au messager, qui rentra la tête dans les épaules, intimidé malgré lui.

"- Euh…je…je suis censé rapporter une réponse et…enfin…voilà…

Au fur et à mesure que les mots quittaient sa bouche, il se faisait un peu plus petit et discret sous le regard perçant du chef du conclave….  
L'elfe noir laissa mariner ainsi le messager de longues minutes, avant de pousser un long soupir impatient. Il considéra un instant la missive avant de la déchirer lentement en deux, puis en deux à nouveau, sous le regard médusé du messager, avant de lui tendre les quatre morceaux tout juste débités.

"- Voici pour ma réponse." Souffla le mage avec un sourire en coin.

Cette fois, après avoir récupéré sa "réponse", le messager n'osa pas insister. Après tout, on lui demandait une réponse, mais nulle part n'avait été précisé qu'elle devait être écrite. Il l'empocha donc, et se remit en route, comme le lui avait conseillé l'elfe, un temps plus tôt, laissant le mage noir fendre la foule pour continuer ses achats…

*****

A l'abri dans ce qui était maintenant sa tanière, Dalamar se laissait absorber par ses travaux.  
Toujours soucieux de garder son esprit occupé, il ne prêtait plus garde à présent à tous ces petits courants d'air qui se glissaient parmi les âmes en peine.  
Ils faisaient bruisser ses robes, ouvraient ou fermaient les fenêtres, tournaient même les pages de ses grimoires parfois, et il en était venu à les accepter et les oublier de la même manière qu'il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention aux âmes en peine qui traversaient pièces et murs la plupart du temps dans le plus complet silence….

Plongé dans ses études et autres expériences, l’elfe tenait son esprit occupé.  
Bien maigre consolation pour ne plus penser, mais tant pis…  
Travailler presque jusqu’à épuisement restait le seul moyen pour repousser les souvenirs qui venaient sans cesse le hanter, depuis son retour dans la tour.  
Son Shalafi restait plus présent que jamais à son esprit et dans ces murs, et sa mémoire ne l’aidait en rien à le laisser partir…  
Il eut un soupir déchirant, et se replongea dans son travail, revenant à la page de son grimoire qu’il étudiait avant qu’un des courants d’air ne les fasse tourner, une fois de plus, sans remarquer qu’ils en revenaient toujours aux mêmes sujets : ouverture de portes ou de passages et autres changements de formes…

*****

Qu'avait-il fait, pour être poursuivi ainsi ?  
C'est la question que Dalamar ne cessait de se poser, assis sur le lit de son Shalafi, la tête sur son oreiller.  
Aujourd'hui encore, un messager l'avait guetté, celui-ci aussi près du bois qu'il avait pu. Inutile de dire que le pauvre bougre devait avoir connu les pires sueurs froides de sa courte existence ! Mais l'elfe reconnaissait son courage : il était resté malgré la peur, la terreur même que pouvait inspirer les alentours de l'endroit…  
Hélas pour lui, le mage n'était pas d'humeur miséricordieuse, et avait préféré faire un long détour pour gagner les échoppes de la cité, plutôt que de croiser son chemin.  
Le messager avait fini par quitter sa place, probablement vaincu par l'aura lugubre se dégageant de la bâtisse et du petit bois à son pied…  
Mais tout ceci ne changeait rien.  
Qu'avait-il donc fait pour être poursuivi ainsi ?  
Ladonna lui en voulait-elle donc à ce point ?  
Il était resté absent pendant près de dix ans, cheminant par monts et par vaux. Jamais elle ne s'était préoccupée de lui jusque là. Jamais elle n'avait cherché à briser sa paix….  
Du moins…Elle n'avait jamais cherché à troubler sa fuite…  
Alors pourquoi lui refuser cette tranquillité qu'il avait finalement durement gagnée au sein de la tour, quand il s'était enfin décidé à affronter ses propres démons… ?  
Pourquoi lui demander à peine rentré de balayer son Shalafi d'un simple revers de la main, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là ?  
Son retour dans les murs de la tour ne signifiait en rien qu'il était prêt à tout remettre en cause, et encore moins qu'il comptait prendre un apprenti et occuper sa place à la tête des trois ordres…

L'elfe eut un petit soupir désabusé.  
Ladonna ne comprenait pas ce pour quoi elle insistait tant…  
Un autre ici serait comme chasser le souvenir de Raistlin des murs même de la tour, et Dalamar ne le voulait à aucun prix.  
Le souvenir de son Shalafi était tout ce qui lui restait à présent, et faire entrer un autre mage dans ces murs serait un sacrilège…

Secouant doucement la tête, il se leva finalement, et quitta le lit de son maître.  
D'un geste presque machinal il lissa le couvre lit, tapa légèrement l'oreiller, et se redressa. Presque aussitôt, il se hâta de récupérer un long cheveu noir qui y reposait encore puis, satisfait, eut un faible sourire…  
Avec un petit soupir, il se pencha encore sur le lit et posa une dernière fois sa joue contre l'oreiller avant de quitter à regret la pièce en refermant doucement derrière lui…  
Cette visite journalière était presque devenue un rituel.  
Quelques minutes, il restait là, les yeux clos, allongé sur le lit de celui qui fut son mentor, à se laisser bercer par les souvenirs et les courants d'air…  
Comme cette première nuit, celle de son retour, qu'il avait passée là, roulé en boule sur ce lit tel un petit garçon effrayé par l'orage…  
Il avait été certain d'entendre la voix de Raistlin, ce soir là. Pourtant depuis il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était bel et bien le seul être vivant de l'édifice…

Il releva la tête et se secoua, se morigénant mentalement.  
Il ne devait pas se laisser glisser ainsi dans la mélancolie.  
Il était seul ici maintenant avec les âmes en peine et le vent qui se glissait partout, seul avec ses travaux, travaux qu'il devait poursuivre. D'un pas plus décidé que jamais, il se rendit à son laboratoire, déterminé à faire plus de progrès aujourd'hui qu'il n'en avait fait la veille…  
Il avait tout de même un statut particulier : ancien élève du grand Raistlin Majere, il ne devait en rien être bloqué par de vulgaires détails de préparation, même après une décennie sans mener la moindre expérience !

*****

Ereinté, l'elfe noir s'étira lentement avant de grimacer.  
Ses épaules étaient douloureuses, sa nuque raide…Rien de très étonnant en soi après une journée – et une partie de la nuit ! – passée penché sur un grimoire à étudier et expérimenter…  
A regret, il marqua sa page et referma le lourd volume relié de cuir sombre. Le vent qui sévissait dans la tour avait la fâcheuse tendance de perdre ses pages depuis quelques temps, le ramenant sans cesse à des questions de changements de forme, de Création, et autres ouvertures passages aux débouchées plus ou moins aléatoires…  
Avec un bâillement des plus révélateurs, l'elfe prit le reste de chandelle qui lui offrait encore un peu de lumière et quitta son laboratoire. Toutes ces histoires n'étaient pas pour lui. Elles ne charriaient que souvenirs douloureux et lourds, quand elles ne lui soufflaient pas de mauvaises idées à l'oreille, murmurant que s'il n'essayait pas il ne saurait jamais, que peut-être…

Avec un autre bâillement et un hochement de tête désabusé, Dalamar referma derrière lui la porte de sa chambre. A peine prit-il le temps de déposer le petit chandelier avec son reste de lumière sur sa table de chevet qu'il ôtait sa longue tunique de velours noir pour s'écraser sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements à l'exception de ses chaussures….  
Un coin de drap pour se couvrir un peu et l'elfe noir dormait déjà…  
Comme un gardien, la petite flamme de la chandelle brilla encore un moment, veillant sur le sommeil du mage avant de s'éteindre dans une dernière volute de fumée blanchâtre…  
L'elfe l'avait allumée plus tôt, quand pour déchiffrer son grand volume il lui avait fallu insister et rapprocher son nez des pages, malgré sa vue perçante. Il avait noté alors que le soleil avait presque entièrement disparu à l'horizon, tout en allumant sa chandelle, mais ne s'était pas pour autant arrêté. S'abrutir de travail et de fatigue restait encore le moyen le plus efficace de ne rêver de rien et surtout pas de son Shalafi… 

Pourtant, alors qu'il flottait encore aux limites de la conscience, une voix douce, rassurante, qu'il avait entendue dans d'autres circonstances, bien différentes, vint semer le doute sur le contenu de ses songes…

"- Oui, repose-toi, mon apprenti… Car il nous faudra toutes nos forces… Bientôt…

Et avec une dernière caresse sur sa joue pâle, le courant d'air fila par la fenêtre entre ouverte…

*****

Avec un soupir agacé, l'elfe noir tourna rageusement les pages de son grimoire pour retrouver les instructions de sa préparation.  
Il avait beau faire preuve d'une patience infinie, il commençait sérieusement à songer à faire faire des travaux sur la tour, ou à défaut, les faire lui-même : ces fichus coups de vent parfois presque aussi forts que s'il avait été dehors lui tapaient de plus en plus sur les nerfs…  
Nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve par les rêves qui ne cessaient de venir le hanter, nuit après nuit ou presque, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne plus être capable de penser tant il était assommé de fatigue…  
Il lut la ligne suivante avec attention, et ajouta les ingrédients qu'on lui demandait en juste quantité. Quand sa préparation eut la bonne consistance, il releva le nez pour lire la ligne suivante. Une fois encore il suivit les instructions avec grande précision, sachant que les résultats induits par la plus infime erreur pourraient se révéler désastreux….  
Il mélangeait lentement sa préparation, la couvant des yeux telle une mère veille un nouveau-né, qu'un semblant de vent frais vint déranger ses longues mèches brunes, et fut suivi par un bruissement de parchemin….  
Se forçant au calme, l'elfe noir leva lentement la tête, et, droit comme un i, revint à sa page en quelques mouvements de poignet efficaces. Comme défiant les courants d'air de l'importuner encore il leva le menton, très digne, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans une telle situation, et se remit à sa préparation. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, si son Shalafi l'avait vu, il se serait probablement moqué. Un mage, aussi puissant que lui, réduit à suivre les dictats du vent courant entre les vieilles pierres ! La notion avait quelque chose de stupide…

Peu à peu les courants d'air et leurs vilains tours quittèrent son esprit malgré tout…  
Toujours plus concentré sur son travail, il guettait sa préparation avec la plus grande attention, tous les bruits et autres chuchotements oubliés aussi vite qu'il les entendait, sans même prendre le temps de les remarquer. Il était sur le point d'arriver au stade le plus important et il ne s'agissait surtout pas de faire une fausse manœuvre maintenant, et anéantir de longues journées de travail, de concentration et de recherches….  
Et surtout, il ne voulait pas penser à son Shalafi. Il en rêvait déjà suffisamment la nuit sans se laisser encore distraire le jour, alors qu'il faisait tout pour lui échapper…  
Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil à la page de son grimoire.  
A peine avait-il lu qu'il tenait en main les bonnes proportions de racine dont il avait besoin, et les effrita comme indiqué avant de refaire quelques tours de cuillère. Il allait pour relire la ligne de la recette mais au dernier moment fut stoppé par un long bâillement. Las tout soudain, il vint se frotter les yeux pour en chasser la fatigue.  
Il venait encore de passer la journée à tenter d'avancer et…  
Un frisson glacé lui glissa sur le dos et il se redressa d'un coup.  
Personne ne pouvait être là il en était certain. Et pourtant…pourtant quelque chose clochait, c'était évident. Il sentait qu'un événement allait se produire, sous peu…  
Dans une horrible seconde, il réalisa et baissa lentement le regard. Sa potion avait changé de couleur, et faisait à présent de gros bouillons, malgré le feu doux, presque éteint dessous.  
Une goutte de sueur froide roula le long de sa tempe pour finir sa course sur sa joue et il releva les yeux vers son grimoire…  
Comme il s'y attendait, malgré l'espoir fou de s'être trompé, la page n'était plus la bonne, et le dernier ingrédient qu'il avait ajouté n'avait rien à faire dans sa préparation…  
Un bruit de bulle éclatant un peu plus fort que les précédents attira son attention sur le chaudron et il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et couvrir son visage de ses bras par simple réflexe que le contenu du récipient explosait.  
Une peu de fumée blanche stagna dans le laboratoire, et c'est toussant et les larmes aux yeux que l'elfe noir alla en vitesse ouvrir une fenêtre. Il inspira à plein poumon avec plaisir l'air frais du dehors, avant de le laisser envahir la pièce, chassant la fumée blanche et l'odeur à la fois âcre et nauséabonde que l'explosion de sa décoction avait engendrée.

Après une rapide inspection, il était sûr rien n'avait souffert.  
Juste le bout de ses cheveux qui avait senti le chaud, et sa tunique qui sentait un peu le roussi. Rien qu'un bon lavage ne puisse réparer…  
Pourtant, il sentait la colère grandir.  
Du temps de Raistlin, il n'y avait ni courants d'airs tourneurs de pages ou autre fantaisie charmante de ce genre ! Il pouvait chacun librement laisser un grimoire ouvert des heures des jours durant même, sans que rien ni personne, pas même une âme en peine ne vienne en déranger le moindre grain de poussière !  
Etait-ce une vengeance de la tour elle-même alors ?  
Etait-ce une façon pour elle de lui faire comprendre que sans son Shalafi, il n'était pas le bienvenu ?  
Avec un lourd soupir, l'elfe récupéra dans une fiole les restes de sa potion, au fond du grand chaudron. Il ignorait ce à quoi ils pourraient lui servir, mais peu importait. Son Shalafi lui avait appris que l'on apprenait autant des livres que de ses erreurs, et en étudiant la réaction qu'il avait produite, peut être finirait-il par découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant…  
Il déposa le flacon sur une étagère, avec d'autres, puis se retourna face au chantier. Même si les dégâts avaient été minimes, n'en restait pas moins des lampées de préparations qui n'avaient pas brûlé un peu partout sur les murs alentours, un peu de poussière brune due à l'explosion, et cette mauvaise odeur….  
Avec un autre soupir kilométrique, il se décida pour un peu de nettoyage. Il était tard, il avait besoin de sommeil, aller se coucher aurait sans doute été une meilleure idée, mais il savait qu’il ne trouverait pas le sommeil… Du moins pas avant que son Shalafi revienne le hanter, que ces rêves idiots viennent troubler son sommeil et qu’il finisse dans des draps collants, couvert de sueur.  
Résigné, il remit donc un peu d’ordre, nettoya les lampées de liquide rosâtre sur les murs, épousseta comme il put son bureau, et mit de côté le chaudron défoncé.  
Heureusement qu’il en avait deux autres en réserve, quelque part dans la tour….

*****

Bien qu’il ne fût pas spécialement superstitieux, le mage noir commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à une possible malédiction posée sur sa personne.  
Après l’explosion de chaudron, quelques jours auparavant, il se trouvait cette fois face à une entité tentaculaire, composée d’une pâte de couleur indéfinie autant qu’indéfinissable…  
En lieu et place aurait dû se trouver une potion tout à fait pacifique et inerte, mais une nouvelle fois, les courants d’airs en avaient décidés autrement, tournant les pages, faussant ses préparations…  
La fatigue, ajoutée à sa concentration pour être certain de réussir ce qu’il entreprenait, l’isolait de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, et le vent en profitait sournoisement pour lui jouer de vilains tours… Tours de plus en plus dangereux et étranges, s’il en jugeait par le résultat du jour.  
Vif comme une anguille, il évita un tentacule qui en voulait visiblement à ses longs cheveux d’ébène. Comment il avait pu obtenir cette créature, il l’ignorait, mais elle semblait tout à fait décidée à faire connaissance avec lui…  
Un pas en arrière lui permit cette fois d’éviter un coup destiné à saisir son bras. Si cette chose ne possédait ni tête, ni yeux, ni autres appendices du même genre, elle avait des tentacules, nombreux, et semblait sentir sa présence, ne manquant sa cible qu’à cause de l’agilité de la dite cible…  
Agacé par cette chose qui habitait son chaudron, il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit rapidement. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour trouver un sort susceptible de le débarrasser de la chose, et immédiatement, il commença à concentrer sa magie…  
Il était presque parvenu à la fin de son sort et s’apprêtait à le lancer, quand, du coin de l’œil, il saisit un mouvement suspect….

Au-dessus de l’étagère où il avait posé les restes de sa préparation explosive, une mini tornade semblait se déchaîner. Non loin de la fiole, un livre oscillait, entraîné par le vent qui tourbillonnait, et menaçait de faire tomber la fiole contenant le fond de marmite….  
Cette seconde de déconcentration passagère suffit.  
Au moment même où il lançait son sort, la fiole tomba de son étagère, presque au ralenti…  
Elle heurta la pierre du sol une seconde avant que le sort de Dalamar ne touche la créature tentaculaire du chaudron, toujours plus véhémente dans ses tentatives pour attraper le seul autre occupant de la place, et comme la veille, produisit une explosion, empêchant le mage de lancer correctement son incantation….

Quand la fumée, noire cette fois ci, commença à se dissiper, l’elfe noir était assis par terre, un peu sonné, appuyé contre le mur.  
Il se frotta précautionneusement la tête. Contrairement à ses attentes, seule une grosse bosse se formait sur l’arrière de son crâne, et aucun liquide poisseux ne pointait le bout de son nez. Il porta alors le regard sur la pièce, et peu à peu, l’agacement se mua en colère, avant de se changer à nouveau, pour n’être plus que de la simple fureur.  
Non seulement il était lui même tout barbouillé de suie, il éteignit de deux doigts une flammèche qui subsistait au bout d’une mèche de ses cheveux, mais par dessus le marché, son laboratoire n’avait plus de laboratoire que le nom, tant il ressemblait à un intérieur de cheminée ! Il en aurait pour au moins deux jours complets de ménage et de rangement. Le souffle de l’explosion avait à demi renversé une bibliothèque et ses volumes, sa potion explosive n’était plus qu’un vague souvenir, et le Chaos en personne semblait avoir élu domicile là.  
Seule compensation, aussi maigre soit-elle, parmi cette hécatombe : son hôte tentaculaire reposait à présent, inerte, ses longs appendices échoués le long du chaudron…

Plus que furieux cette fois, l’elfe contempla encore un instant le champ de bataille autour de lui, avant de se relever d’un bond. Il s’appuya contre le mur, pris d’un soudain vertige, et dès que sa tête cessa de tourner, sortit d’un pas décidé. D’un mouvement de main accompagné d’un mot, il fit s’éteindre les globes de lumières qui lui constituaient son éclairage. Il claqua la porte derrière lui pour bonne mesure, et descendit d’un étage.  
Après autant de fiascos, un bon bain, un bon dîner ainsi qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil lui semblait de rigueur, surtout s’il ne voulait garder le peu de raison qu’il conservait encore…

A peine l’elfe avait-il claqué la porte de son laboratoire que le courant d’air, instigateur de la dernière réaction en date, se lançait dans un petit tourbillon joyeux au milieu de la pièce.  
Dans sa danse, il souleva quelques parchemins roussis, une petite fiole de verre vide, et un grimoire relié de cuir…

Loin d’imaginer ce genre de choses, l’elfe noir s’affairait dans sa chambre.  
Un bain fumant et parfumé n’attendait plus que lui, alors qu’il terminait de remettre des draps propres et frais à son lit. Son dîner viendrait plus tard, il n’était pas certain d’avoir faim, et avant longtemps, sa robe de velours noir ainsi que son pantalon de cuir gisaient sur le sol.  
Un soupir de bien-être pur franchit les lèvres du mage quand il s’installa dans l’eau jusqu’au cou. C’était bon de mariner ainsi, de sentir la tension quitter peu à peu ses muscles…  
Sa tête ne lui était presque plus douloureuse, et une douce torpeur s’emparait de lui….  
S’endormir dans l’eau n’étant pas conseillé, surtout avec ce fichu vent, il lutta contre la somnolence aussi tentante soit-elle, et fit son possible pour rester éveillé. Il allait se détendre, ne plus penser à rien, avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures avec un bon thé…  
Soupirant à nouveau à l’idée de ses prochaines activités, l’elfe noir se laissa un peu plus couler dans sa baignoire, un sourire béat aux lèvres…  
Avec de la chance, peut être que ce soir, son Shalafi onirique aurait pitié de lui…

*****

A l’étage supérieur, loin des bains brûlants et des thés fumants, le vent avait continué sa danse…  
Alors qu’elle semblait sans vie encore quelques minutes auparavant, la créature du chaudron reprenait du mouvement, suivant toujours plus les soubresauts que lui insufflaient les courants d’airs…  
Alors que le tourbillon au dessus du chaudron abandonné prenait de la vitesse, les tentacules de la créature y furent aspirés un à un, tels des bras louant le ciel, avant de se mettre à se tordre et se contorsionner pour mieux former une masse uniforme et compacte…  
Quelques éclairs de lumière, venant de la mini tempête qui se formait, frappèrent alors la masse de pattes, à présent jaunâtre, séparant deux bandes de la masse. Le tourbillon s’accéléra encore, et la masse de se qui fut la bête tentaculaire s’allongea de plus en plus, pour atteindre une hauteur d’homme.  
Bientôt, les courants au sein du tourbillon furent aussi coupants que des lames, et ils attaquèrent ce qui devenait leur argile, pour mieux la sculpter, lui donner forme, creux, plats, courbes et ombres…

Après une petite heure de travail des vents déchaînés au cœur du laboratoire de l’elfe noir, une forme humanoïde apparaissait clairement, ses membres fourmillant de détails, sa peau prenant des reflets dorés, si peu qu’un rayon de lune venait s’y attarder…  
A son sommet, une longue masse de ce qui pouvait passer pour une chevelure blanche se dessinait un peu plus précisément avec chaque seconde…

L’œuvre fut parachevée quand, soudain, le tourbillon fut brisé par un mouvement des doigts de celui qui venait d’y naître, comme si celui-ci n’avait fait qu’obéir à sa volonté. Les vents moururent peu à peu dans le laboratoire, pour finalement lui rendre son calme et son silence.  
Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres neuves.  
Tout allait à merveille…

*****

L’elfe bougea dans son sommeil.  
Un de ces damnés courants d’air faisait encore bouger ses draps et jouait à présent à aller et venir doucement sur sa joue…  
Non que la sensation fût désagréable, au contraire. On aurait presque pu croire une main lui offrant une caresse douce et apaisante…Comme si quelqu'un était venu s'asseoir sur son lit pour le regarder dormir paisiblement, puis, comme cédant à un appel, s'était finalement décidé à effleurer sa peau pâle…  
Se laissant aller malgré lui à cette version, bien plus attrayante que le vent filant entre les pierres de la tour, il fallait bien le reconnaître, l'elfe soupira de bien être, imaginant en lieu et place une peau aux reflets légèrement dorés, des cheveux bancs laissés lâches sur des épaules fines et…  
A moitié plongé dans le sommeil, il repoussa d'un geste rageur autant que futile le vent qui venait l'agacer dans le peu de repos qu'il parvenait à obtenir…

Il sursauta et manqua sortir de sa peau quand sa main ne se heurta pas qu'au vide qu'elle rencontrait d'habitude.  
Quelque chose avait stoppé son geste.  
Quelque chose se tenait bel et bien sur son lit.  
Quelque chose ?  
Oui, bien entendu "quelque chose", rien d'autre que "quelque chose".  
Car bien évidemment, celui qui lui faisait face à présent ne pouvait être son Shalafi…  
Parce que Raistlin Majere ne souriait jamais.  
Pas à lui.  
Pas comme ça.  
Tremblant malgré les protections entourant la tour, livide malgré les pouvoirs à sa disposition, l'elfe noir ne put que fixer sans y croire l'individu silencieux qui souriait tranquillement, lui faisant face.  
Assis dans son lit, sa literie lui gardant tout juste un minimum de pudeur, il contempla longuement ces traits familiers qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir, ailleurs que dans ses songes…Dans cet état presque second, il avança lentement sa main pour la porter, sans y prendre garde, au visage de son mentor.  
S'il pouvait toucher, c'est qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
S'il pouvait sentir c'est que tout redeviendrait comme avant, qu'il n'aurait plus à répondre aux lettres puisqu'il serait à nouveau un apprenti….  
Quand le bout de ses doigts effleura la peau fine, soyeuse et chaude, il sursauta et ramena brusquement sa main contre lui, comme s'il venait de se brûler…  
Il s'empourpra soudainement, tel un petit garçon pris la main dans la jarre à biscuit sur la grande étagère, avant de se mettre à balbutier.

"- Sha…Shalafi comment depuis quand qu'est-ce que…

Un doigt long et fin vint se poser sur ses lèvres, le forçant au silence.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit sa chaleur sur ses lèvres qu'il vit vraiment son mentor et constata, non sans profiter de la vue au passage, que Raistlin, s'il était bel et bien là, était également nu comme au jour de sa naissance.  
Quand il saisit le regard de l'elfe, l'humain laissa son sourire tranquille prendre des accents plus torves…  
Aussitôt, Dalamar détourna le regard, gêné de s'être fait surprendre comme un débutant.  
Pourtant, aucune réprimande ne vint, et Raistlin retira son doigt. Immédiatement, les questions revinrent, pour être aussitôt éloignées de la même manière.

"- Shhhhht apprenti…" susurra finalement Raistlin à mi voix en se penchant sur l'elfe. "Nous verrons cela demain…

Cette fois, quand le doigt fin quitta ses lèvres, Dalamar ne chercha pas à protester.  
Il avait pour lui le plus doux des baillons, et les lèvres dorées étaient si douces contre les siennes…Et cette peau si chaude, brûlante presque, qui enflammait la sienne…

Une fois de plus, Shalafi avait raison : ils auraient bien le temps de voir tout cela demain…

~ / ~


End file.
